


all i want is you

by loeyeol



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fantasy, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Royalty, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyeol/pseuds/loeyeol
Summary: Chanyeol wants to give Jongdae a rose.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930552
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Lil' Something Fest 2020





	all i want is you

“Can you sense my desperation, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun, Crystalline’s King, takes a step forward. “My people are dying, a quarter of our land has been taken away by the Altervein Kingdom, and they want _more_. They will not stop until every single Snow Elf is dead. Are you sure they won’t invade your country next?”

Kyungsoo, Sunhelm’s strategist and guard, glances at the ground for a split second, worry spreading over his face like a wildfire. He looks back up at Baekhyun, “Is there something you’re not telling me, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Altervein… wants everything. They want to control everything. _Everything_. Ask yourself why Crystalline was attacked before other countries.” Baekhyun says.

“...Your people, Snow Elves, aren’t fighters. It would be fairly easy to seize control over Crystalline. Don’t get me wrong… you’re all excellent healers and have proficient abilities, but compared to the Altervein — you stand no chance.”

Kyungsoo’s words ring in Chanyeol’s ears like the ghastly siren that blared throughout his city last night.

He was right, The Altervein had captured thousands of Snow Elves once the moon replaced the sun yesterday. They shot flaming arrows at people’s homes, and let giant hounds run amok through Crystalline’s busiest cities. Against the Altervein, they had no choice but to take the unexpected beating. 

Like Kyungsoo said, Snow Elves are excellent healers. They’re sought out by other kingdoms for aid. Controlling snow and ice are another ability they possess and it can be very useful. However, it’s not used for fighting. 

Snow Elves are peaceful to a fault and it’s becoming a problem. This is why Chanyeol is here, in the Sunhelm Kingdom, attending a meeting to gain a strong ally. He’s never sure he deserves to be called the Prince of Crystalline. He can’t even save his own country without the help of another, but if anyone can eliminate Altervein — it would be the Kingdom of Sunhelm. It’s home to skilled swordsmen and Dragon Tamers. 

Just looking around the room Chanyeol can tell the people of Sunhelm are not to be messed with. Along with the gruesome stories he’s heard, they give off the strongest intimidating aura. It’s nauseating and he’s been sitting in this room for six hours. The only Snow Elf in the entire room who’s opened their mouth since the meeting started was Baekhyun. Their King has a way with words, Crystalline is confident he will be able to convince Sunhelm to form an alliance with them. Chanyeol is doubtful considering the long amount of time that has flown by already. 

“You agree that we need help then?”

Kyungsoo lifts a hand up, signifying Baekhyun understood him wrong. “I am only stating a fact. You need help because you’re weak, but who says Sunhelm should be the ones to help you? Who says Altervein won’t attack us next simply for assisting the country they want to take over? Should Sunhelm risk our safe position to help a country who gives us nothing? The answer is clear.”

“ _Do Kyungsoo_ ,” Baekhyun's voice shakes with sorrow and underlying frustration. “Altervein has money, loyal followers, tons of connections, talented archers, and a seemingly unlimited supply of weapons and equipment. After Crystalline is gone and forgotten, they will come for you next whether you help us or not. Have you forgotten we’re neighboring countries? Once Snow Elves are no longer a thought in their minds, Altervein will be here in a heartbeat getting rid of you and your people without any hesitation. I know it for a fact. We have to present a united front to ensure our people’s loyalty and safety.”

The entire room takes a moment to swallow Baekhyun’s heavy words before Kyungsoo replies, voice softer. “A united front?”

“A marriage between our two kingdoms that ensures a solid alliance for years to come. Sunhelm are fighters, Crystalline are healers. It’s more convenient for you in the long run, but for now _we_ need your help.”

_A marriage?_

Chanyeol didn’t know about this. Who—

“Who are you suggesting to get married?” Kyungsoo rips the question straight from Chanyeol’s rampant mind.

“Our princes, of course.” Baekhyun points to Chanyeol and then to someone out of view. “Park Chanyeol of Crystalline and Kim Jongdae of Sunhelm.”

**< <<**

Three long months pass and things haven’t gotten easier. Once Sunhelm agreed to the alliance, the two kingdoms didn’t waste any time with holding a wedding ceremony. There was a downcast mood during the celebration due to the circumstances. Nonetheless, the citizens of both countries tried to enjoy themselves.

Chanyeol has been stuck in Sunhelm with Jongdae since the wedding happened months ago. The two were against the marriage from the beginning but didn’t have much choice considering their lives and homes are at stake, so they zipped their lips and tried to get along which was easy for them. They can talk about anything together.

“My ancestors discovered dragon eggs in a cave on the side of some mountain, raised the dragons that hatched from them, trained them, and took care of them.”

“Then what?”

“They needed a big open space to keep the dragons, and that’s how Sunhelm was created. Naturally, my ancestors became the rulers of our country, and power passed down through my family.”

“Who’s your king?”

“My brother, Junmyeon. He’s traveling.”

“I see.”

“Tell me something about Snow Elves now. Fact for fact, remember?”

Chanyeol thinks for a while. “Snow Elves are natural loners. They mind their business and are often introverts. Most of them stray from close partnerships as living alone is what they prefer.”

“What do _you_ prefer? You keep saying they.”

“I never imagined I would be married.” Chanyeol turns in the bed to see Jongdae staring at him, a kind smile attached to his face. He seems amused and not tired at all despite it being late. “But it’s not bad. Being alone was something I always hated.” 

“...This is still new to me as well. You’re lucky, though.”

“How come?”

“You have a good-looking husband.”

Chanyeol scoffs, “Are you not lucky?”

“I would say so.” Jongdae scoots closer to wrap his cold arm around Chanyeol’s waist. The latter stills, goosebumps forming where Jongdae made contact. Jongdae’s face is buried in his chest, eyes shut. “Goodnight, Chanyeol.”

It takes a few minutes for Chanyeol to get comfortable in this position. He returns the favor by resting his arm over Jongdae, and bringing him closer. They’re hugging at this point, drifting off to sleep with shifting feelings heavy on their hearts.

**< <<**

Jongdae is hard. Chanyeol can feel it against his thigh. He tries to maneuver them both in a better position, but ends up in a worst one — his own dick being pressed against Jongdae’s. He tries not to move another inch, and even forgets to breathe for a second. Chanyeol can feel heat traveling downwards as he stays like this. Jongdae must have woken up from Chanyeol’s earlier movement, because he tries to sit up, but halts all movement when he hears Chanyeol let out a quiet moan.

Jongdae attempts to back up, startled. Though, Chanyeol's arms around him prevent him from moving an inch. “Sorry, are you okay? I shouldn’t have gotten so close.” Jongdae whispers.

“No, it’s okay... it's fine.“

“...Should I help you?” Jongdae waits for an okay, and gets one when Chanyeol nods into the man's shoulder and guides Jongdae's hand to his crotch. Chanyeol has read countless romance novels... He wants to experience what those fictional couples have, he doesn’t wanna live his whole life in Crystalline forever alone. He wants to spend his life with someone who loves him unconditionally, someone who gives him warm kisses, and treats him like the only one in the world. With the way Jongdae is palming him in between their bodies, Chanyeol is falling into a deep spiral, thinking Jongdae could be that someone. His touch is intoxicating, addicting.

The pleasure subsides when Jongdae removes his hand, but it quickly returns after he connects their hips. Chanyeol lifts a leg and sprawls it over Jongdae's waist, tightening his grip on Jongdae's shirt, knuckles making contact with his bare back. Jongdae starts a slow grind, hand heavy on Chanyeol's waist. With their bodies moving together at a delicious pace, Jongdae begins kissing Chanyeol. Passionate yet gentle. They start moving faster against each other, rocking back and forth in an effort to make it to the edge. Jongdae sticks his tongue in Chanyeol's mouth, an action that makes Chanyeol dizzy. When their lips eventually separate, Jongdae looks down at Chanyeol who's breathing is shallow and rapid. The man's eyes are rolled back, face tight as he nears his release. As the sweetest moans come from his swollen lips, Chanyeol comes, body convulsing in bliss. Jongdae releases as well, rolling over to give his husband some space.

Eyes closed, Chanyeol takes a moment to catch his breath, thoughts only revolving around Kim Jongdae. Chanyeol once believed this arranged marriage would ruin how content he felt with his unfulfilling life, but now that he's come across intimacy he's not sure he can ever let it go. Let Jongdae go.

**< <<**

Every night ends with Jongdae in Chanyeol’s arms. It’s something the Snow Elf looks forward to. Even talking to Jongdae while walking in the gardens sends a specific type of happiness throughout him.

“Snow Elves are spawned during eclipses in Winter that only happen every four years—”

“Spawned?!”

“Yes, and only the strongest are chosen to rule our kingdom and join the current royal family. Rank of importance is determined by age... Baekhyun happens to be an entire century older than I am.”

“And you’re already close to sitting on the throne.”

“Correct.”

“Does this get boring?”

Chanyeol stops walking, Jongdae following suit. “What?”

“Walking around Sunhelm, especially the garden. I have a feeling you’re tired of seeing the roses I planted as a child.”

“No, they’re beautiful, Jongdae. Roses can’t grow in Crystalline… I’m thankful you’ve shown me them.”

“I bet you miss your home. It’s been about five months, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, but things don't seem to be calming down any time soon.”

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Chanyeol.”

“...I suppose. What made you want to plant roses?”

“I know it’s sappy, but I was obsessed with the whole idea of roses representing love, and even dreamed of receiving them from someone when I was younger. All I did in my free time was plant roses and train my dragon.” Jongdae introduced Chanyeol to his dragon a week ago. It’s a deep purple and gold dragon with golden eyes. As he never left his own country, it was frightening to see something he’s only heard tales about up close and personal. “Eventually, I moved on to other flowers as I grew up... You didn’t hear this from me, but I saw Kyungsoo steal something in my garden and give it to your king.”

“Really?” Chanyeol sounds sad, almost jealous of his king taking part in what sounds like a relationship.

“Did you know your king was dating someone from my country?”

“No, but it’s not shocking. Baekhyun travels a lot unlike other Snow Elves, and he adopts values from other places. It’s probably how he came up with the arranged marriage idea.” 

Chanyeol envies the freedom Baekhyun lets himself have. In comparison, Chanyeol follows the herd, never exploring the world outside of books he finds. Loneliness used to suffocate him inside Crystalline’s big, quiet castle. Without Jongdae in his life, he’s scared the feeling will consume him again.

If he gives Jongdae a rose, will he stay? 

“Makes sense.”

Chanyeol nods, starting to walk again. The sun is starting to set, and he doesn’t care too much for the dark. A full two minutes passes before he realizes Jongdae isn’t following him. He turns around and is met with nothing but red roses staring back at him.

“Jongdae?”

**< <<**

“You were right there.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And you didn’t hear _anything_?”

“No.” Chanyeol’s voice comes out small. Ashamed. 

“Kyungsoo, go easy on him. He didn’t hear or see anything. If it wasn’t for Chanyeol, we wouldn’t even know your prince is missing.” Baekhyun says.

“Maybe he wouldn’t be missing if Chanyeol helped him at the time.” Kyungsoo retorts.

“ _Kyungsoo_.” Baekhyun steps away and sighs. “Go back to your room, Chanyeol.” He whispers, then turns his attention back to Kyungsoo. “Why direct your anger towards my prince when Altervein is at fault?”

As Chanyeol walks away, he hears the two angrily screaming hurtful words at each other.

**< <<**

Doubled over in pain, sitting on the bed he used to share with Jongdae, Chanyeol coughs up a single red petal. A rose petal. He stares at it laying in his hand, and before he has time to feel confusion, more petals force their way up his throat and out his mouth. Baekhyun must have heard the coughing from the hallway, because he forces his way through the door to check on Chanyeol.

The scene horrifies Baekhyun. Chanyeol sits in a shallow pool of rose petals, hand covering his mouth, and tears staining his cheeks. “Baekhyun—” He doesn’t get to ask for help due to more petals rising in his throat.

“You have Hanahaki.” Baekhyun says in concern. “Chanyeol, I’m not sure if you’re familiar, but it’s a disease centered around unrequited love in a physical and deadly form. I’m unable to heal it…” The king moves closer, placing a comforting hand on his prince’s shoulder. “There’s no cure, unless the person you have feelings for shares the same feelings.”

Hanahaki runs through the genes of Snow Elves. However, none of them bother worrying about it. They rarely fall in love or date anyone. How could they ever catch it? You can’t suffer from unrequited love if you never fall in love. 

Baekhyun didn’t think Chanyeol would ever go through something like this. He’s one of the Snow Elves who never shows interest in love from what he could tell. Before coming to Sunhelm, he was always alone and kept to himself.

“I’m sorry…”

“What are you sorry for?” Chanyeol asks.

“If I knew you would’ve fallen in love with Jongdae, I would’ve never let you go through with an arranged marriage… and now he’s missing. I’m so sorry. This is—”

“This is _not_ your fault.” Chanyeol interjects. “Don’t even say it. You were trying to save our country and don’t worry... I’m glad to know what I feel for Jongdae is love.”

**< <<**

The symptoms only get worse the longer he’s away from Jongdae. He can barely move and the petals keep coming, but it doesn’t stop him from searching for the man he loves. Nothing will stop him. Only death can.

Chanyeol misses inhaling Jongdae’s earthy scent of cinnamon whenever they cuddled each other to sleep, his loud endearing laugh, the way Jongdae smiled, the way Jongdae would look at him with so much adoration and respect, the sound of Jongdae’s voice waking him up, and the way Jongdae held his hand whenever he was nervous. He misses Jongdae.

And the only thing Chanyeol has left of him is the room they spent together, the desolate garden, and the dragon he trained since he was a child.

He spends an unhealthy amount of time roaming the garden despite Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s warnings of it being dangerous. For a split second he gets the idea to go visit Jongdae’s dragon and decides to do it.

At his weakest, Chanyeol goes to the field where the dragons are kept. He witnesses a crowd of Sunhelm’s guards surrounding Jongdae’s dragon. It’s thrashing around in rage, blowing small bouts of fire out every once in a while.

“Prince Chanyeol, you should leave! Our Jongdae’s dragon has been acting like this since he’s gone missing. We don’t know what’s wrong…” A guard tells him.

Suddenly, the dragon calms down. A beat of silence, and then the dragon breaks free from the chains holding it back. The large beast rushes for Chanyeol, using a wing to push the latter onto its back. They fly away together leaving the guards to panic.

**< <<**

The dragon lands on a faraway island. There’s a small prison a couple feet away from where they landed. He jumps off the dragon, falling onto the ground because of his fragile state. It takes him a minute to get up and walk towards the prison. The building appears to be abandoned and old. Chanyeol sneaks inside, careful to avoid anyone that may be guarding it, but it’s completely empty. He’s doubtful Jongdae’s here until he sees him sitting inside a locked cell.

“Jongd—” He trips and uses the cell bars to catch his fall. The key ingredient for Altervein gaining better weapons was the use of Jongdae’s blood. He’s the only one in Sunhelm who possesses the blood of a dragon. Kyungsoo told Chanyeol this information yesterday, and the sight of Jongdae only confirms it. He looks pale, worn out, and there’s a red-stained cloth covering his arm. The Altervein must have left him here thinking he would eventually pass out and die.

Chanyeol collapses in front of the cell, limbs failing him. He cannot take the sight of Jongdae, and involuntarily throws up. Roses burst from his lungs and he coughs harshly, this time blood finding its way out. Jongdae yells, trying to get Chanyeol’s attention. He crawls up to the bars in an attempt to grab his husband, not aware the only thing that can cure Chanyeol right now is a confession from him.

Chanyeol thinks he’ll be satisfied dying in the arms of Jongdae. It’s a selfish thought, Chanyeol knows that, but he also knows that Jongdae's face is the one he wants to see at the end of each day. Chanyeol coughs more petals and mumbles, “Thanks for letting me love you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae is quick, catching Chanyeol’s breath with four words. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the mods for creating lil' something fest, i had fun writing + my beta reader & friend, k!! you helped me a lot<3


End file.
